having a big family does it always mean good or is it bad
by bumblebee199616
Summary: Sequel to "Family only means something if you have a lot" Bella has a power she can make Vampires pregnant. what will they do when they think someone is watching them. Tanya wants revenge on Bella so does Elena. What will happen if Elena falls in love what will she do.
1. Prologue

250 Years LAST STORY WAS SET IN 2012. THIS STORY IS SET IN 2262

250 Years have gone by since Damon turned his wife Isabella into a vampire after she was turned she found out that she could make another female Vampire didn't matter what type of vampire/hybrid pregnant. Caroline and Nik got married and had a little boy and two little girls they Have Nik rapped around there little finger. Bonnie and Kol had identical twin girls. Rebekah Changed Matt a year after he finished high school then they got married Rebekah had one little boy and a little Girl a year a part from one another. Elijah and Lexi had a little boy Sage and Finnik had a little girl Jeremy and Ana had two boys and girl Katherine and Stefan have 4 kids 2 boys and 2 girls.

Jane and Felix had a little twin girl and boy and then jane said she wasn't having anymore and they didn't but Felix tried to get Jane to change her mind but it didn't work. Heidi and Dimitri had 2 boys and one girl and then Heidi and Dimitri said they wern't going to have anymore. Rose and Emmett had 3 girls and 3 boys because Rose always wanted a big Family. Jasper and Alice had a girl and boy. Esme and Carlisle had a little boy.

Jenna and Alaric are expecting there first baby but they don't know the sex of the baby they want it to be a surprise. Damon and Bella have Jack mareah then Bella had another Boy and girl and they were surprise when she popped out another little boy 20 minutes later. Caroline and Nik's kids are named Lizzy Alana and James. Bonnie and Kol's kids are named Clara and Brittney. Rebekah and Matt's little girl is named after Matt's sister Victoria but Vicky for short and the boys name is Daniel. Lexi and Elijah's child is named Hayden.

Sage and Finnik's child is named Abagail. Anabella and Jeremy's kids are named Mirander and Rachel and the little boys name is Grayson. Katherine and Stefan's kids are named Allison Kate Jaiden and Tyler. Jane and Felix's kids are named Dana and Philip. Heidi and Dimitri's kids are named Caleb Derek and Ruby. Rose and Emmett's kids are named Benjiman (Ben or Benny) Ethan Mason Violet Eva and Grace. Alice and Jasper's kids are named Jasmine and Liam. Esme and Carlisle kid's name is Edward.

Bella and Damon named there kids Noah, Jasmine and there surprise baby was name Owen. Rose Emmett Jasper and Alice moved back with Esme and Carlisle after Esme got over grieving for Edward she missed her other children and they missed her. Heidi Jane Dimitri Felix and Alec moved out of the castle and into a big house just outside of Italy to raise there kids Jane couldn't leave her brother Alec behind so he moved with them. They still go on missions but Aro Marcus and Caius understood and they visit all the time. Alec hasn't found his mate yet but he is happy right now his sister is happy and so is the rest off his family.

Damon Bella Stefan and Katherine live together with there children. Bella's first babies Jack and Mareah found there mates and live with them. Mareah and her mate Luke has a little girl named Alexandria and a little boy on the way they haven't come up with a name yet. Jack and his mate Scarlett have a little boy named Ryder and one is enough for now. Scarlett was changed just after her 18 birthday she and Jack meet at school and when she found out she wasn't scared she told Jack she was dying the doctors had found a brain tumour and it was to close to her brain that they could not operate so Damon Jacks dad offered to change her and when Scarlette was ready Bella helped her get pregnant.

Luke was changed by Bella she was out running and came across him getting attacked by a mountain lion and she asked him if he wanted to be changed and he said yes he was changed at the age of 20. When Luke met Mareaah it was like love at first site. Jack Mareah and there mates and kids live together in the Swan Mansion in Forks but they Visit there family often it's just there parents Bella and Damon have kids and they wanted a change of scenery. Mareah and Scarlett are best friends and so is Jack and Luke so they love living together.

Nik Caroline, Kol Bonnie, Sage Finnik, Elijah Lexi, Rebekah Matt and there kids live in there house in the Mickealson Mansion in Mystic Falls they moved back there a year ago 2261. Damon Bella, Stefan Katherine and there kids live in the Salvatore Boarding house in Chicago. Jenna Alaric, Jeremy Anabella and there kids live in in the Gilbert Mansion in San Francisco. They visit each other often but they all needed to spilt up because they thought someone was watching all of them and what better way to shake them was to spilt up.

What they don't know is the person that was watching them was not just one person but two people Tanya Danili and Elena Gilbert. And they have no idea what's about to happen but it will change there lives but will it be good or will it be bad.

_**The next chapter will be bigger this was like the pre chapter type thing **_

_**Cheers Emma **_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

250 years ago Elena Gilbert got in Tanya Denali's car and was bitten now shes a cold one, she lives with Tanya and has a power. Her power is deflecting powers if another vampire using his/her power against her she can use her power to make it bounce back and use it on them instead. She Tanya's weapon and now she has had enough she doesnt want revenge she's had 250 years to think about what happened all those years ago and now shes happy that Damon and Stefan are both happy and now all she wants to do is find someone for her to love and hold her at night and tell her that they love her.

"Elena are you even watching or even paying attention" Tanya's voice drifted into her daydream and snapped her out of it and said "yes Tanya im watching oh look theres damon he's walking walking oh look still walking" Tanya glared and Elena and said "if your not going to this seriously then leave" Elena sighed and stood up and said ill see you at home. Elena ran all the way home thinking she and Tanya had been in Chicago watching Bella and Damon and his brother and wife with there kids they all look so happy Elena had made up her mind she picked up her pace she was leaving she was leaving Chicago she was leaving Tanya and most importanly she was leaving for herself it was not healthy even for a vampire but there is a select few vampires that do hold a grudge's and she was certanily not going to be one of them.

Bella could feel eyes on her as she walked out to the mail box. Damon and Stefan were playing with the kids out in the back yard while Katherine was inside with her new born baby baby girl Kate Samatha Salvatore. Bella shurgged the feeling off and turned around and walked in side to where Katherine was and smiled. Katherine turned to Bella and said "have you told Damon yet" Bella let her hand fall to her stomach and rubbed it a little and looked at Katherine and said " he doesnt wan't anymore kids Kathy he told me when our surprise 3rd baby Owen came out he'll hate me, it was an accident" Bella was crying now she walked over tot he couch and layed down. Katherine watch Bella her best friend break down in tears.

Damon and Stefan were outside with the kids playing chase when a upset Katherine walked out onto the deck and called out to 'Damon', Damon put Noah down and walked over to Katherine "whats wrong Brown eyes" he said with a smile and his dark raven hair all ruffed and messed up. Katherine sighed and said " Bella's a mess you know how 3 1/2 months ago Bella and I went out to a club and we got drunk and then came home and you both had sex" Damon cut her off "Katherine get to the point" Katherine squared her shoulders ready to tell her best friends secret when Bella came out of nowhere and blurtted it out "it was an accident I was drunk and and I'm pregnant Damon I'm so sorry I know you don't want more kids I understand if u wanna leave me" she burst into tears and as Damon sat there on one of the deck chairs shocked.

Elena made it back to the run down house her and Tanya had been staying in while spying and packed the little cloths that she had and ran out the door. Elena she had no money and didn't know where she was going she just ran when she got to the boreder she turned back and looked back to see if anyone was following and then turned around and ran with no distornation in mind just wanting to get away. Tanya watched the house until it got dark and watched as all the lights in the house were turned off. Tanya arrived at the run down house and noticed Elena wasn't there and her cloths and were missing she tried calling her cell phone but it went straight to voice mail 'Hi you have reached Elena im not avaliable right now leave your name and number and I'll get back to you'. Tanya sighed and walked over to the couch and layed down 'she must have gone to get some more surplys and would be back in a couple of days' Tanya thought.

Little did she know that Elena had no attentions of coming back and would soon find her true mate but would he accept her for her and who she is.

Sorry its been so long ive been busy with my course and trying to find a job

the next chapter will be up in the next couple of weeks hopefully

cheers Emma


End file.
